Sodapop Milk
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: Cloud doesn't like picky drinkers. [CloudxLeon][oneshot]


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Ever read the Kingdom Hearts manga? This is what it's based on. I realize that the characters aren't completely IC, but I'm going by the manga. And they're all a bit more spazztic in it.

* * *

Aeris always makes the weirdest drinks.

Yuffie always finds a way to get out of them, sometimes saying that she has to go run an errand to Cid, or even runs _to _Cid to give him whatever concoction that Aeris has managed to come up with this time. And Sora? Hell, Leon sometimes wonders if the kid can taste anything anymore. Wild teenage sex, and strange spicy foods from other worlds may have burned off his taste buds...

Or at least dulled them to the point where they no longer taste the awful mixture.

It hasn't even been a year since the adventure ended, and this time for good. Cloud arrived back home, bruised, bloodied, but still alive. His trophy? A fist full of Sephiroth's hair... It had been something more before that, but Aeris had rushed to him and take it out of his grasp...

Leon doesn't pity Sephiroth, though.

He does, however, pity himself at the moment.

Aeris is about to step out for a moment, leaving him with the half-asleep blonde who is gazing at the drink Soda pop with milk again?! with a rather bored expression. He cups his cheek with his good hand, his metal one absently taps the counter top as Aeris explains what to do and what not to do in the house...

As if he doesn't already know.

Leon's attention is on the blonde's back, where two wings sit, coming out from just under his shoulders. Both black, one evil looking and demonic, and the other like some sort of tainted holy artifact.

Sephiroth's.

He sighs a sigh of boredom, watching Aeris finish her speech and watches as she walks out of the house, waving wildly and smiling warmly.

This leaves them alone.

Cloud says nothing, shifts in his seat, flexing his wings and adjusts the white tank-top he's wearing. The clingy material is clearly outlining every muscle, for once, taking away the feminine features that he seems to hide under the bulky black leather coat that he had taken to wearing, prior to his fight with Sephiroth.

...Damnit.

He turns his head to the side, gazes at the soda set before him.. Suddenly, the wet-suctiony sound of a glass being lifted from a counter top is heard, and he turns his head to the side to stare in utter horror as Cloud downs the abomination which Aeris calls 'delicious.'

His jaw drops open, only for a moment, then it's back in it's place.

Cloud sets the glass down with a soft 'chink', and turns to face the other, a brow lifts, and his expression is clearly one without amusement, "What?"

Leon's silent for a moment, unable to comprehend what he just witnessed. But it's only for a moment, all only for a moment, but when he opens his mouth to speak, he honestly wants to hit himself for the question that comes tumbling out. "You drank it?"

Slowly, Cloud nods.

"You drank it." He repeats again, his grey-blue eyes wide, his expression one of disbelief. "You _drank _it."

"So?" The blonde asks, obviously bored with this game of 'drinking it' or 'not drinking it'. Spits or swallows, really.

"It's gross." Leon stats, unaware of the childishness of the situation. Perhaps flashing back to a better time when they were children.

"It's different." Cloud says, the younger and more mature of the two.

The brunet just continues to stare.

The blonde just blinks in a dull, bored fashion.

"But you _drank_ it."

"So I did." He says with mock surprise, and as if to prove it wasn't poison, he reaches out and plucks Squall's drink from the counter, tilting his head back and downing at least half of it. Licking his lips, then bringing a hand up to wipe away the milk mustache that he most certainly had.

Leon can't stop his jaw this time.

Cloud takes the chance to take another drink, lean forwards, grasp Leon's chin, and kiss him forcefully. At first, the brunet gags, thinking of the awful taste he expects it to be, blinking as he manages to swallow just in time as Cloud pulls away.

"Taking your mind off what it could taste like, and allowing yourself to realize what it does taste like really helps things." The blonde says, licking off the milk which sticks to the corners of the brunet's mouth.

Leon swallows hard.

Cloud stands and runs his fingers through his soft blonde locks, giving the other an uncharacteristic wink, "It helps during sex, too."

Leon swallows again.

With a seductive smile, Cloud saunters out of the kitchen and to the couch..

...Aeris was going to be so mad when she got back. Hadn't her first rule been no hot man on man sex?


End file.
